


Three A.M.

by OmgPandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>03:00/3AM - Determination, especially in matters that seem to hold you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 9/20/14: There was going to be twenty-four prompts, and they're from the DW community 24hourthemes. I decided not to continue this just because I'm having a hard time figuring out what to do now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters!
> 
> 03:00/3AM - Determination, especially in matters that seem to hold you back.

When Alfred first realized that he may love his older brother in a way that brothers shouldn’t love each other, it was three in the morning and he honestly didn’t know what to do. It was a very conflicting having these feelings for his older brother, who practically raised him (well kind of, but Alfred likes to forget that sometimes). Alfred wasn’t sure if he should tell Arthur or not. The man could react badly to the news, or the church, homosexuality isn’t exactly okay with them.

Part of Alfred tries to figure out how he came to love his older brother like this. He knows he’s a growing boy, and the last time he saw Arthur, he was taller than the man. At first, he blames the hormones and the fact that he’s a teenager. Teenagers are always dealing with this kind of stuff, right?

But later on, when he sees Arthur genuinely smiling at him when he arrives at the front door he get’s a weird feeling in his stomach. It feels like butterflies are flying around inside of him and they just want out. He also notices that his face feels warm whenever Arthur is close to him and he has no idea what to do. These feelings aren’t different than the ones he’s used to, like when an incredibly pretty girl walks by him and smiles at him, but at the same time they are because he’s never felt them like this. He’s pretty sure what he felt for the girls was lust, with Arthur... it’s something more... and that’s the problem.

So later on, when his people are tired and angry and want to be represented in the Empire, he uses it as his excuse to get Arthur to understand how he personally feels. He meets with fantastic men and they promise him that he’ll get his freedom. Alfred sees this freedom as finally becoming an adult, because he knows Arthur won’t want a child for a lover.

As he puts on his red, white, and blue uniform and prepares for war, he’s determined to show Arthur that he’s ready to become an independent nation and man.

He’s also determined to show Arthur that he’s worthy of being in a relationship with him... even if it means waiting years for Arthur to get over the heartbreak he’s about to cause him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
